Nuurdgard's high school of many peculiar things
by AaviCharlie
Summary: Overwatch AU where Overwatch characters attend to the mysterious Nuurdgard's high school. Romance and drama, and occasional explosions, what else could a story need? F/F. Zarya/Mei, Widowmaker/Tracer, Mercy/Moira, Mercy/Pharah
1. Chapter 1 - My name is Mei!

A private high school had it's perks, for once. Many extra-curriculum activities, top notch cafeteria and most importantly; good quality dormitories for those who didn't live near or who just wanted to live next to the school.

The school itself was a big, old looking pompous building with dark red stone walls and white marble decors. It was U-shaped and the yard had a lot of garden like feel to it, all the way to the steel gates shining under the sun. Nuurdgard's high school had a good reputation for it's sports and athlete curriculums and clubs and thus the building seemed like a withering flower compared to the sports field, swimming pool and other luxurious needs behind it. Literally, all those things were placed behind the big piece of stone and marble.

Nuurdgard sometimes seemed like from a book of obscure tales. Some said the premises were haunted by many different paranormal entities. Some said the headmistress had sold her soul to the devil to get funds for the school. Science club had secret tech that could freeze people in seconds. Particle cannons. Bombs. Mind control. A hacker who could hack anything, sneaking around the school like a shadow. A peaceful robot for anger management classes. A student who owns an entire mansion. Weird stuff. Of course, rumors were rumors and nobody could prove anything. Nuurdgard was a mystery but so were the students attending it.

Chapter 1: My name is Mei

The summers were just like winters. Cold, hot, sweaty and freezing. Sometimes all of those four states happened between 6am and 1pm. It didn't snow very often but on that Monday small flakes fell from the sky, making track runners groan and swimmers glare at the runners as if they had it bad.

The clock was ticking towards the start of the 8.15am classes. Students were mesmerized by the snow and stayed outside for a while before mandatory studying. And one particular teenager was standing at the gates, impressed by the "extraness" of the whole school area. In her hands were the timetable of her upcoming classes and the map of the premises. On both papers were notes done with a blue marker pen. Big circles with smilies decorated the science and anime club's names.

Mei took a deep breath and took a quick glance to affirm that she was indeed at the right Nuurdgard high school. She hastily checked that her hairpin was in it's rightful place, keeping her brown bed hair in bay. She had had three alarms set up but in the end she had stayed up the whole night and fell asleep couple hours before she needed to get up. Mei needed her morning routine, no matter how late she would be.

Mei smiled eagerly and prepped herself. She could do it. New school, new start. Maybe even new friends. Even though the thought made her sad as the memories of the past year burrowed their way into her mind, she still managed to take actual steps towards the school. "At least this school has a decent science club. And a whole club for anime," she mumbled to herself as she tried to figure out which entrance was the right one.

Most of the students knew each others and when ever a new face showed up, it became the topic of the day. Mei wasn't an exception. She could feel the stares, most of them friendly, and she tried to make eye contact with some of her fellow school mates to remember faces.

It was a good day to get lost like no tomorrow. Mei soon noticed that when the map said B entrance to get to the counselors office, it actually meant B entrance inside the building when you entered it from the main doors. B entrance that was as hard to find as the other realm of Bermuda. Mei stared at the map like it had offended her. The map was so badly drawn it kinda did make her mad. It was as if the school had changed completely in the past year or so.

Most of the students had already made their way to the wonders of learning. Mei knew it wasn't a good first impression for a transfer student to be late on their first day but she actually liked the feeling. It was a challenge and at least she had couple of minutes more to prepare herself.

Mei looked at the map and then at the marble wall that had a big B bolted on it. A big B that looked like it had survived a bomb and then brutally hammered to the wall. The word 'suspicious' rose to Mei's mind but she wasn't in the position to accuse someone of hammering B's to wrong walls. So she sighed and turned to the assumed B corridor.

"I can't be this bad," Mei huffed to herself as she found the home economics class. "I am good at navigating. This must be a big joke." Nuurdgard was huge. And on top of that, Mei was sure someone was messing with her. Or she had the wrong map. Anyway, it was almost the end of first classes and she still was lost. And since she had been excited to find the counselors office, the thought of asking for directions didn't even pass her mind. Mei groaned quietly but couldn't help uttering a small laugh. "Unbelievable," she mumbled amusedly. She actually liked the school already.

Suddenly Mei could hear movement behind her. She turned around to see a taller girl looking at her with a cold stare. Of course, almost everyone was taller than her, she thought to herself. Mei smiled friendly and noticed that the girl had an off blue tone to her skin. She didn't want to be rude by staring so she quickly postured herself. "Uh, hi! My name is Mei and I'm new, just transferred. I was wondering if you could tell me where the counselors office is?"

Amélie glanced at Mei and seemed to get annoyed by the minute. She had been trying to get hold of one quick student but had lost sight of her as soon as she had seen the new kid. Her gaze didn't turn any gentler by the minute but she wasn't rude when she talked. "I guess I can. Not that I have anything other to do now that I lost sight of that Tracer..." Amélie had a thick french accent that resonated her motions quite well; even though at the same time she seemed quite cold and emotionless. She sighed and gestured Mei to follow her. Mei wasn't as fast as the slender and quick paced girl but she kept up with her well enough. "I'm sorry to be a nuisance," she told with an apologizing smile. Amélie didn't answer, just nodded and sped up. She really needed to get back on hunting.

"Here," Amélie pointed at a long velvet red door that had a neat plate that had 'counselors office' carved on it. Mei tried to catch her breath as she smiled very gratefully. "Thank you! You really saved me... uh..." They hadn't really talked during the fast walking championships, so the short girl had no idea of the other girl's name. Amélie had crossed her hands across her chest and gave a short answer before turning to leave. "Amélie." Mei blinked and decided to wave to the mysterious girl cheerily. "Well, thanks Amélie! Hope to see you soon again!" The French didn't answer but she lifted her hand calmly before disappearing to the other corridor.

Mei took a deep, deep breath tried to keep her excitement in bay as she knocked on the door. It was the start of a new year and new hopes.


	2. Chapter 2 - A pink haired hero

Chapter 2: A pink haired giant

Mei sat down in a comfy chair and was seemingly nervous. In front of her behind a fancy desk sat a woman, old with white hair, brown eye looking at the young girl gently. The other eye had a black and blue eye-batch covering it. The couple seconds of awkward silence made Mei even more fidgety but it didn't take long for the situation to diffuse.

"I'm Ana Amari, this school's counselor and the listening ear. I'd also say a watchful eye."

Ana smiled warmly as she spoke and Mei could feel her nervousness melt away like ice. She even managed to smile brightly herself. Ana looked at the papers and made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"I see that you have been getting good grades on science. We usually don't take transfer students at this point but extraordinary individuals with bright future are always welcome." Ana didn't mind that Mei got flustered at her words. Instead she glanced at the papers, saw a marking that made her heart sunk for a little bit but decided not to talk about the incident that drove Mei to apply for Nuurdgard. "I assume that your map wasn't accurate. Don't worry about it, you'll learn how to navigate here. I'll also info the teachers why you were late", Ana sounded so supportive that Mei sighed from relief.

"Thank you. I really tried to get here. Thank god I got help. It's like someone was messing with me! Or maybe I just have poor sense of direction," Mei complained and groaned from the thought of trying to find her way to the next classes. Although she had already taken so much time getting to the counselors office that it was almost time for lunch.

Ana looked up from her papers and tilted her head. "I'm sure someone indeed might have been messing with you dear," she stated calmly and smiled but didn't bother explaining anything more. Mei looked confused for a moment before smiling brightly. If someone was toying with her by making her got lost it wasn't that bad in the end.

"You should try to navigate to your dining hall so that you can get the good bits before our hungry students outeat you," Ana joked and nodded towards the door. "And just so you know, if you ever need help with your studies you can come to me. I'm here to help, to support the students, be it anything they might need help with." Mei could only nod. After that she finally set off to her journey towards food. And she was starting to feel the hunger. After all, she didn't have the time to eat breakfast.

Mei didn't even bother looking at the map. Instead she quickly asked some students about the dining hall and got decent enough advice. She hummed to herself happily as she looked at the different classrooms she passed by. She noticed that the anime club had a door full of different stickers that made the nerd inside her scream from joy. It was the corridor of extra-curriculum activities, she noticed. Many science rooms with different projects. Some doors screamed "don't come in" - vibes. Mei couldn't wait to get her hands on a new project. Maybe she could try to study more how to improve cryo-freezing abilities to protect one from damage. Or a new weapon, she would love to get her hands on a new weapon. After all, not many schools allowed that kind of obscurities.

Mei was so in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she had come to the end of the corridor and a long set of stairs started. She noticed it just when she took a step and suddenly there was no floor, only dangerous stairs that could potentially break one's neck. Mei let out a yell and closed her eyes in reflex, bracing herself for the pain that would soon be on to her.

The pain never came. Instead Mei could feel strong arms holding her against muscular chest. Slowly the chubby girl opened her eyes, just to find herself staring at a beautiful and strong girl with bright pink hair and a interesting scar on her eyes. Mei could feel blush rising to her face and reach the tips of her ears faster than she could blink.

Even the girl who had rescued her seemed surprised by the event. Her big, muscular body was in a very inconvenient stance, so she straightened herself slowly and let out a big sigh. "Are you okay," she asked with a heavy russian accent. Mei's heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. She nodded, speechless for a moment. She could only stare at those green eyes while gathering herself from the shock.

"Y-yes! T-thank you, I... I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Mei blurted and took a quick breath and tried to calm herself. The girl holding her let out a sigh of relief this time and smiled confidently. "It seems that this big giant can still be agile enough to save a girl from breaking bones," she joked and started to go down the stairs, still holding Mei in her strong arms. "You should watch where you go, though. I'm in a science club, not in a safe cute girls club." Mei could feel herself blush again and she managed to nod. "I will keep that in mind," she promised with a smile.

"You can let me down now," Mei managed to voice, even though she didn't mind being carried around. Not many could lift her and she found it comforting to see the word from a bit higher for once. The pink haired girl smiled and put Mei down gently. "Sure, sure," she mumbled and then offered her hand to the brown haired girl. "I'm Zarya. Nice to meet you miss..." "Mei! My name is Mei," Mei told Zarya happily and shook hands with her.

"So you're off to the dining hall?" Zarya asked and when she got a nod from Mei she laughed gently. "I'm going there too. I can make sure you don't run into any other trouble while admiring our school." Mei was very thankful for the offer and accepted it straight away. She didn't mind having some company, it was always nice to have friends. And compared to Amelie, Zarya seemed a lot more talkative. She was a bit intimidating with her mesmerizing shoulder tattoo, big muscles and tall body, but in the end Mei seemed to be drawn to that kind of people.

"Oh, so you were messed with by Junkrat," Zarya mentioned amusedly. Mei tilted her head confusedly as she had no idea what or who was this Junkrat. She asked about it and got a laugh. "He is a nice boy," Zarya mentioned and her accent made it very pleasant to listen to, "but boy is he losing it with his bombs and tricks and whatnot. The school needs to renovate all the time because of him. He must have heard you were transferring and decided to give you a gift." She laughed and continued then quickly, "He doesn't listen to many people so it's futile to try and reason with him. But he is not bad. I think. More like a prodigy on his own. He and Roadhog mess things up regularly here."

"What weird nicknames," Mei chuckled and Zarya nodded briefly. "Weird nicknames for weird boys."

"So you like science too," Zarya asked when she found out which clubs Mei was going to attend. Mei nodded and smiled widely, eyes glimmering with enthusiasm. "I do! What kind of things are you doing in the club, Zarya?"

Zarya looked Mei into the eyes and stopped for a moment. "Particle cannons," she stated and waited for Mei's reaction. The shorter girl gasped from admiration. "And the school lets you? Do you think I could maybe... build an endothermic blaster? I have an idea of it in my mind." Zarya felt a connection with the pretty girl she had saved. She chuckled and nodded, quickly telling about how the rich school practically supported almost every experiment the students could come up with. Then she gave out a laugh, "an endothermic blaster... and you have an idea of it just laying in your mind? I thought we had strong women in Russia but I think I never want to make you angry."

Mei got flustered from the mention and smiled a bit more shyly. Her first school day had taken a turn to good and then even better. She should fall down some stairs more often.


	3. Chapter 3 - A nurse of her own

**Chapter 3: A nurse of her own**

"Did you get nicked again Miss Amari?"

The voice was pleasant and cheerful but also a bit teasing. The Egyptian scratched the back of her head awkwardly and showed her grotesquely scraped knee. "It's only a scratch though. I promise I tried to keep myself from any reckless moves!"

The nurse was a tallish blonde woman, though not as tall as some of the biggest students there. She had a pale skin with not a single scar showing. She tugged her turtleneck shirt and straightened her white long jacket. "Let's see then," she muttered and gestured for the dark haired beauty to sit down. The soccer player didn't say a word anymore, just obeyed. Angela tilted her head and stared at the wound. Then she glanced at the student and grinned, "Miss Amari? Just a scratch? This must have been painful."

When Fareeha didn't utter a word, the doctor just continued her ramblings with a gentle tone in her voice. "How's school? I know you're a bit older than the others and I shouldn't treat you like a kid. But you still get these wounds like no tomorrow, just like the teens."

Fareeha let out a soft groan, "I'm glad that mother let me get my high school diploma even after taking some years to train." She looked at Angela with hidden emotions and mumbled grumpily, "it's not like I want to get hurt. I just take the damage for the team. It's my team, I won't let them get mangled when I'm on the field." Doctor Ziegler knew all that. She sighed calmly and started to patch Fareeha's knee.

"You're a good girl," she stated but her eyes were apologetic right away. "Sorry, I really aren't used to the fact that you aren't a teen." The Egyptian shook her head and thanked the gods for her skin tone not revealing any embarrassment. "It's okay," she mumbled. 'I liked that wording actually', she though to herself in secret. "I mean I still am younger than you," Fareeha pointed out and Angela gave out a laugh. She wrapped some bandage over the wound and patted the healthier side of the knee. "That is true but let's not go to my age, dear Miss Amari."

"Fareeha." Miss Amari blurted out suddenly. Angela tilted her head so that she could look at the Egyptian more closely. She smiled a small, asking smile. "You could call me Fareeha, couldn't you, like with the others? You call other students by their first name." Ziegler let out a faint laugh and lifted herself up when the patching was all done. Then she took a direct eye contact with Fareeha.

"But you aren't like the other students, miss Amari?"

 **XXXXX**

"Oi, is it true that Junkrat messed with the newcomer?" The British accent reached Mei who could feel her ear tips get redder and redder. She looked at her juice can and fidgeted on her seat while Zarya greeted the slim girl who abruptly sat to face the two of them. "And who told you that," the pink haired girl asked politely, noticing that Mei was flustered that the whole school seemed to know. "Not many people like to redecorate the building," Lena explained and reached in to offer her hand to Mei. "I'm Lena, Lena Oxton! Some call me Tracer. Choose your likings!"

Mei took the hand and shook it gently. She smiled a bit more openly to Lena when she noticed how energetic the girl seemed. And she was rocking the flannel. She did have a weird device on her chest but it was not Mei's place to ask about it. "I'm Mei-Ling Zhou! Nice to meet you Lena," she managed to make her voice almost as energetic. She could feel herself get more and more hopeful for the school years to come the more people she met.

Lena smiled widely and straightened her flannel with big movements. She was full of energy and seemed like she had a hard time staying in one place at a time. "So, I was supposed to come and ask if you'd like to come to our night exploration?" Zarya lifted a brow. "Was it this night," she asked and Mei tried to keep up with the conversation. "Who are coming," Zarya continued and looked at the newcomer apologetically for not explaining.

Lena nodded quickly and laughed cheerfully, "we have to make it today! Absolutely it has to be made today, while Mei here is new." Then she scratched the back of her head and pondered the names for a moment. Or well, the names of who were not coming. "Amélie won't come, won't come, uhh, Hanzo won't come..." Zarya looked at Lena grimly to make her get to the point. The British girl chuckled, "Fareeha, Lúcio and us will come. Junkrat would love to join but I promise I will get him locked down or something so we don't get caught and expelled from blowing up the school with him."

Mei lifted her hand a bit. Lena tilted her head and let out a small humming voice. "Why are you going to explore the school at night? Can't you do it during the day?" Her question made the British girl rise from her seat and place her hand on her harnessed glowing device. "Because this is a peculiar school full of mysteries! And we are young so we need the excitement. Really, think of it as a late night tea party at the school."

Mei didn't strike as a rule breaker. But in the end neither did Zarya and she seemed to be all over the trip. Lena did give out a law abiding citizen vibe too. It couldn't be that bad? And she did want to meet new people and spend time with them. It also did sound exciting as Lena said. So Mei smiled brightly and burst out quickly her approval for the nightly exploration. Lena grinned playfully and clapped her hands. "That's the spirit love!" Zarya smiled too and commented quickly something about Mei better not fall any stairs while she wasn't watching.

The three of them talked the whole lunch hour. Lena zoomed in and out of the table, getting drinks and foods and whatnot. While Zarya and Mei could go on and on about science, the chubby girl found stories of Lena's times as a pilot really interesting. She had no idea how a high schooler could already have some career as a pilot but in the end, she had no idea how particle cannons were a school project. So she didn't find things as odd as she could have.

"The lunch is almost over. We better get going," Zarya noticed and started to lift herself from the small bench while Mei gathered her stuff. Lena hummed to herself for a while before she remembered an important question. "Hey, are you staying at our dorms? Some people, like Amélie, go to this school from their home but many of us live here on the premises." Mei took a better grasp of her bag and cheerfully informed that she was staying at the dormitories.

"Zarya, do you know who she is with," Lena asked Zarya who shook her head. "Mei, please find out and tell me right away, so I can see if it will be a problem. I'm talking about the exploration ~!" Lena waved at the end of her words and then she was already gone. Mei didn't even have time to smile goodbye, let alone wave. "Is she always so fast," she asked Zarya and the girl nodded briefly. The Russian grabbed her bag too and gestured for Mei to follow her. The shorter girl smiled and was happy to follow Zarya.

The rest of the classes were interesting. Chemistry and mathematics. Mei used the time to fix up some of her formulas and to recalculate some of the mistakes on her papers. Zarya had other classes but she promised to see Mei later. The short girl managed to ask how she would find Lena when she would get to know who would be her roommate. "Oh she will find you," the pink haired girl had laughed before leaving for home economics.

Later that evening Mei found out that she really was forgetful. There she was, at the dormitory, without asking about her roommate and without Lena finding her. She had been quite quick but she couldn't have been as fast as Tracer. Mei looked at the instructions and sighed. She might as well go introduce herself to the person and then go wait at the reception hall for Lena. Mei could feel excitement and nervousness. She wanted to get along with her roommate. It would have been easier if she would get to stay with the confident and helpful Zarya or the happy and restless Lena. The two of them would have known if that was the case though. Mei sighed again.

She just had to find out the hard way! Mei grapped her bag after getting the keycard from the reception lady and made her way to the second floor. Room 23.

Beep. Red light. Mei tilted her head. Did the key card not work? She tried it again. And again. She tried it the wrong way, the right way and the bizarre way. The door kept insisting the card was wrong. At some point the door flashed red before she even managed to put the damn thing inside. Mei started to get frustrated. She let out a small complain that hit the door as usefully as the key card. "I guess I must have the wrong card then," she mumbled, feeling herself getting tired. Suddenly the long trip there started to get to her. She just wanted to lay down for a while.

Mei got an confirmation that the room was the right one. A small complaint later she also got a spare key card and again she was on her way to her room, this time filled with more confidence. She got to the all too familiar door and took out her key card.

"Invalid acces."


End file.
